Oil sand fine tailings have become a technical, operational, environmental, economic and public policy issue.
Oil sand tailings are generated from hydrocarbon extraction process operations that separate the valuable hydrocarbons from oil sand ore. All commercial hydrocarbon extraction processes use variations of the Clark Hot Water Process in which water is added to the oil sands to enable the separation of the valuable hydrocarbon fraction from the oil sand minerals. The process water also acts as a carrier fluid for the mineral fraction. Once the hydrocarbon fraction is recovered, the residual water, unrecovered hydrocarbons and minerals are generally referred to as “tailings”.
The oil sand industry has adopted a convention with respect to mineral particle sizing. Mineral fractions with a particle diameter greater than 44 microns are referred to as “sand”. Mineral fractions with a particle diameter less than 44 microns are referred to as “fines”. Mineral fractions with a particle diameter less than 2 microns are generally referred to as “clay”, but in some instances “clay” may refer to the actual particle mineralogy. The relationship between sand and fines in tailings reflects the variation in the oil sand ore make-up, the chemistry of the process water and the extraction process.
Conventionally, tailings are transported to a deposition site generally referred to as a “tailings pond” located close to the oil sands mining and extraction facilities to facilitate pipeline transportation, discharging and management of the tailings. Due to the scale of operations, oil sand tailings ponds cover vast tracts of land and must be constructed and managed in accordance with regulations. The management of pond location, filling, level control and reclamation is a complex undertaking given the geographical, technical, regulatory and economic constraints of oil sands operations.
Each tailings pond is contained within a dyke structure generally constructed by placing the sand fraction of the tailings within cells or on beaches. The process water, unrecovered hydrocarbons, together with sand and fine minerals not trapped in the dyke structure flow into the tailings pond. Tailings streams initially discharged into the ponds may have fairly low densities and solids contents, for instance around 0.5-10 wt %.
In the tailings pond, the process water, unrecovered hydrocarbons and minerals settle naturally to form different strata. The upper stratum is primarily water that may be recycled as process water to the extraction process. The lower stratum contains settled residual hydrocarbon and minerals which are predominately fines. This lower stratum is often referred to as “mature fine tailings” (MFT). Mature fine tailings have very slow consolidation rates and represent a major challenge to tailings management in the oil sands industry.
The composition of mature fine tailings is highly variable. Near the top of the stratum the mineral content is about 10 wt % and through time consolidates up to 50 wt % at the bottom of the stratum. Overall, mature fine tailings have an average mineral content of about 30 wt %. While fines are the dominant particle size fraction in the mineral content, the sand content may be 15 wt % of the solids and the clay content may be up to 75 wt % of the solids, reflecting the oil sand ore and extraction process. Additional variation may result from the residual hydrocarbon which may be dispersed in the mineral or may segregate into mat layers of hydrocarbon. The mature fine tailings in a pond not only has a wide variation of compositions distributed from top to bottom of the pond but there may also be pockets of different compositions at random locations throughout the pond.
Mature fine tailings behave as a fluid-like colloidal material. The fact that mature fine tailings behave as a fluid significantly limits options to reclaim tailings ponds. In addition, mature fine tailings do not behave as a Newtonian fluid, which makes continuous commercial scale treatments for dewatering the tailings all the more challenging. Without dewatering or solidifying the mature fine tailings, tailings ponds have increasing economic and environmental implications over time.
There are some methods that have been proposed for disposing of or reclaiming oil sand tailings by attempting to solidify or dewater mature fine tailings. If mature fine tailings can be sufficiently dewatered so as to convert the waste product into a reclaimed firm terrain, then many of the problems associated with this material can be curtailed or completely avoided. As a general guideline target, achieving a solids content of 75 wt % for mature fine tailings is considered sufficiently “dried” for reclamation.
One known method for dewatering MFT involves a freeze-thaw approach. Several field trials were conducted at oil sands sites by depositing MFT into small, shallow pits that were allowed to freeze over the winter and undergo thawing and evaporative dewatering the following summer. Scale up of such a method would require enormous surface areas and would be highly dependent on weather and season. Furthermore, other restrictions of this setup were the collection of release water and precipitation on the surface of the MFT which discounted the efficacy of the evaporative drying mechanism.
Some other known methods have attempted to treat MFT with the addition of a chemical to create a thickened paste that will solidify or eventually dewater.
One such method, referred to as “consolidated tailings” (CT), involves combining mature fine tailings with sand and gypsum. A typical consolidated tailings mixture is about 60 wt % mineral (balance is process water) with a sand to fines ratio of about 4 to 1, and 600 to 1000 ppm of gypsum. This combination can result in a non-segregating mixture when deposited into the tailings ponds for consolidation. However, the CT method has a number of drawbacks. It relies on continuous extraction operations for a supply of sand, gypsum and process water. The blend must be tightly controlled. Also, when consolidated tailings mixtures are less than 60 wt % mineral, the material segregates with a portion of the fines returned to the pond for reprocessing when settled as mature fine tailings. Furthermore, the geotechnical strength of the deposited consolidated tailings requires containment dykes and, therefore, the sand required in CT competes with sand used for dyke construction until extraction operations cease. Without sand, the CT method cannot treat mature fine tailings.
Another method conducted at lab-scale sought to dilute MFT preferably to 10 wt % solids before adding Percol LT27A or 156. Though the more diluted MFT showed faster settling rates and resulted in a thickened paste, this dilution-dependent small batch method could not achieve the required dewatering results for reclamation of mature fine tailings.
Some other methods have attempted to use polymers or other chemicals to help dewater MFT. However, these methods have encountered various problems and have been unable to achieve reliable results. When generally considering methods comprising chemical addition followed by tailings deposition for dewatering, there are a number of important factors that should not be overlooked.
Of course, one factor is the nature, properties and effects of the added chemicals. The chemicals that have shown promise up to now have been dependent on oil sand extraction by-products, effective only at lab-scale or within narrow process operating windows, or unable to properly and reliably mix, react or be transported with tailings. Some added chemicals have enabled thickening of the tailings with no change in solids content by entrapping water within the material, which limits the water recovery options from the deposited material. Some chemical additives such as gypsum and hydrated lime have generated water runoff that can adversely impact the process water reused in the extraction processes or dried tailings with a high salt content that is unsuitable for reclamation.
Another factor is the chemical addition technique. Known techniques of adding sand or chemicals often involve blending materials in a tank or thickener apparatus. Such known techniques have several disadvantages including requiring a controlled, homogeneous mixing of the additive in a stream with varying composition and flows which results in inefficiency and restricts operational flexibility. Some chemical additives also have a certain degree of fragility, changeability or reactivity that requires special care in their application.
Another factor is that many chemical additives can be very viscous and may exhibit non-Newtonian fluid behaviour. Several known techniques rely on dilution so that the combined fluid can be approximated as a Newtonian fluid with respect to mixing and hydraulic processes. Mature fine tailings, however, particularly at high mineral or clay concentrations, demonstrates non-Newtonian fluid behaviour. Consequently, even though a chemical additive may show promise as a dewatering agent in the lab or small scale batch trials, it is difficult to repeat performance in an up-scaled or commercial facility. This problem was demonstrated when attempting to inject a viscous polymer additive into a pipe carrying MFT. The main MFT pipeline was intersected by a smaller side branch pipe for injecting the polymer additive. For Newtonian fluids, one would expect this arrangement to allow high turbulence to aid mixing. However, for the two non-Newtonian fluids, the field performance with this mixing arrangement was inconsistent and inadequate. There are various reasons why such mixing arrangements encounter problems. When the additive is injected in such a way, it may have a tendency to congregate at the top or bottom of the MFT stream depending on its density relative to MFT and the injection direction relative to the flow direction. For non-Newtonian fluids, such as Bingham fluids, the fluid essentially flows as a plug down the pipe with low internal turbulence in the region of the plug. Also, when the chemical additive reacts quickly with the MFT, a thin reacted region may form on the outside of the additive plug thus separating unreacted chemical additive and unreacted MFT.
Inadequate mixing can greatly decrease the efficiency of the chemical additive and even short-circuit the entire dewatering process. Inadequate mixing also results in inefficient use of the chemical additives, some of which remain unmixed and unreacted and cannot be recovered. Known techniques have several disadvantages including the inability to achieve a controlled, reliable or adequate mixing of the chemical additive as well as poor efficiency and flexibility of the process.
Still another factor is the technique of handling the oil sand tailings after chemical addition. If oil sand tailings are not handled properly, dewatering may be decreased or altogether prevented. In some past trials, handling was not managed or controlled and resulted in unreliable dewatering performance. Some techniques such as in CIBA's Canadian patent application No. 2,512,324 (Schaffer et al.) have attempted to simply inject the chemical into the pipeline without a methodology to reliably adapt to changing oil sand tailings compositions, flow rates, hydraulic properties or the nature of particular chemical additive. Relying solely on this ignores the complex nature of mixing and treating oil sand tailings and significantly hampers the flexibility and reliability of the system. When the chemical addition and subsequent handling have been approached in such an uncontrolled, trial-and-error fashion, the dewatering performance has been unachievable.
Yet another factor is the technique of handling or treating the MFT prior to chemical addition. MFT is drawn up by pumps or dredging equipment from tailings ponds and preferably sent via pipeline to the dewatering treatment area. The tailings ponds, however, may contain a variety of materials that could disrupt the MFT dewatering process. For instance, in the raw MFT there may be mats of bitumen, particularly in the cold winter months. There may also be other extraneous debris such as pieces of wood, glass, plastic, metal or natural organic material that can be entrained with the MFT as it is taken from the pond. Such unwanted materials can interfere with the MFT process equipment and chemistry.
Given the significant inventory and ongoing production of MFT at oil sands operations, there is a need for techniques and advances that can enable MFT drying for conversion into reclaimable landscapes.